True Character
by Ashbringer36
Summary: Ahkiko Kayaba designed NervGear for Blizzard and their Elsworld Warcraft Online game, what happens when the game of war turns to the game of death? Guild arise, and true character begins to become evident. Lets see how we all handle truly being in a game! (Submit your own character)
1. Prologue and Character Sheet

Prologue

After four years of development and another year of beta-testing Blizzard Entertainment had finally accomplished their goal of making a fully working Virtual Reality version of World of Warcraft.

While the whole world was abuzz with the excitement, their was no one more excited about it then Kazuto Kirigiya. 14 years of age Kazuto , or Kirito as his username depicts him was a shut in and one of the 10,00 beta-testers working on Warcraft Online and was extremely excited to see how all his tearing apart the game had paid off.

Kirito was laying on his bed, reading through the story devoted spot of the manual that had come with his own official copy of the game. Kirito didn't have any experience with Warcraft lore before this game, but from what he was reading in this timeline the Alliance and Horde were allied to some extent.

Not so much allied, more so in a truce, where the factions still had a bit of rivalry, but not enough to promote skirmishes all the time and also not enough to attack a member of the opposite on sight if they enter the city of the opposite faction.

But aside from that nothing had changed from the original timeline.

Kirito nodded wordlessly as he watched the timer until the game would officially go live on his computer.

the countdown finally hit zero, and the exact moment it did Kirito booted up his Nervegear and was pulled into the world of Azeroth.

He had of course lost all his character data from the beta-testing, but he already knew what he wanted to do.

See Blizzard had decided that since this new timeline wasn't going to be cannon anyway that they might as well do all they could to make this elseworld appealing, and top of the list had been to add all the classes from the Warcraft RPG.

the old 11 classes like the Warrior, Rogue, Hunter, Mage and what not were still here, as were the Death Knights and all of them, but then you had branching methods that never appeared in the game as playable classes before, such as the Spellbreakers, Rangers, Scouts, Spymasters, Spirit Walkers, Demon and Shadow hunters.

And Kiritos favourite... the Blademaster!

The Blademaster was a branching class of the Warrior. Strictly damage, leather wearers these highly disciplined warriors originally existed in the Horde as Thralls elite guard. capable of some stealth the Blademasters of lore do still care greatly about honour but unlike their other Warrior counterparts, Blademasters favour discipline, speed, and technique where the warrior favours strength and raw power.

Kirito having never cared for magic and quite enjoying the idea of rushing into battle with only your blades as protection had gravitated towards this class quite easily, and had already decided that was going to be his main character.

Kirito, the Avatar had black clothing, as well as a simple Iron forged shortsword.

Finally he finished making his character, and was set loose into the world of Azeroth... not knowing that this world would be his home for a while to come... for the head of design at Blizzard, Ahkihko Kayaba, had more evil plans for Warcraft Online.

**A/N - welcome to my new story everyone, If any of you didn't know from my Vlog I was planning on writing a WOW/SAO crossover, Now with that in mind this story will be more fan driven then most I write, because I will be accepting OCs from all of YOU to join the fight to get out of this Warcraft based Death Game.**

**A few things I want to say about this game before I begin.**

**First Horde and Alliance ARE allowed to interact, and can even make guilds with both factions in them, while there will be a rivalry in some NPCs but the factions aren't inherintly against each other, their may be some guilds that might want to try and embody that rivalry but other then that... you get my point.**

**Second, while I'm not going to be working with the class specs like Fury Warriors and Discipline Preists, as was evident in the prologue, classes from the RPG will be used, all the base classes all players should know (yes including the monk) will still be here, but you can also have tinkers and other classes that weren't playable (some of them we all should know, like Demon Hunters who would while being less powerful use a similar skill set to Illidan).**

**Third - there will be two kinds of avatars, Tradesman and Combatants, Combatants will be the ones that have next to nothing in crafting and gathering skills (Kirito would class as a combatant though it is stated that he has some skill in fishing that is the extent of a combatants abilities in gathering) and a Tradesman can specialize (their class will be one of these) in forms of crafting or gathering, proffesion specialized characters can have up to 3 proffessions, and some minor skill in combat (Lizbeth, from the original show, while her specialty was of course Blacksmithing it was shown that she had some skill with maces) but this is likely not going to be enough for having major roles in Raids. also the only proffession based characters that are allowed to have access to magic are those that have inscrpition or enchanting as theirprofessions **

**Fourth - I'm going to gloss over this event because it won't change all that much BUT I will say this, the thing that happened in SAO where everyone had to use their real life appearance, is still here however the race you chose will be defined in minor changes, like night elves will have minor tattoos on their face and elf ears but everything else will be their human appearance.**

**Now other then that there will be five main guilds (I might add a few but for now there are these five)**

**The Fel Swarm - The Fel Swarm are for the most merciless, they will be the Murder Guild and note this guild will not accept any members that weild light or nature based magic (no preists paladins, shamans, druids or similar,) and with a subtly requirement tinkers will not be all that at home here, stealth classes and demonic like classes such as Warlocks and Necromancers will find themsevles at home here, with the support of other barbarian based classes. the Standard colour scheme is black with the occasional streak of fel green, and their symbol will be a wicked dagger dripping with liquid. **

**The Black Flag- This Guild as the name suggest have a pirate fantesy going on, with Rogue based classes like Assassins and Rifelman holding the highest prowess this is similar to an Oragne guild in respect that they aren't bad enough to be classed as Murder but they do still Player Kill, but they also have tressure hunts on some of the Lost Isles. Really this one is self explanitory, we all know what pirates are like, and I would like to say that any sorcerer would have to have a REALLY GOOD application for me to consider this guild for them. White, Black and Red are the prominent colour scheme amongst these scoundrals with the symbol of a skull and crossbones**

**The Cosmic Oath - This is a guild that will hold similar prowess and position to the Knights of the Blood Oath from the original Sword Art Online. They will be the top raiding guild and with no prejudice as to who joins, anyone who would want to try and join this guild would have to be good at whatever they did (anyone who has tried world first level raiding knows how this works) elitism is present where you need to be good but other then that no class or ability requirments. The colour scheme of these guys will be a star like silver, light purple and white with the symbol of a Shooting Star with several small stars around it.**

**Divine Purity/Elemental Fury - these guilds are in one because they are essentially the same thing, these guilds are the Alliance and Horde counterparts to the people who would want to keep the hositility between the two factions cannon, both Guilds don't accept members from the opposite faction (divine purity being the Alliance and Elemental Fury being Horde) and they have similar outlooks on their warriors as their factions, meaning Warlocks and the similar are not appreciated amongst either and the Alliance would be minimal on Shamans and Vice Versa for Paladins amongst Elemental Fury. These factions of course have the same colour and dress code requirements of their faction.**

**The Colours of Chaos - Lead by my own character in this, Colours is the in the middle guild, this guild will be where most of the action will surround (a good portion will be this guild interacting with the others). with no prejudice about factions and trying all we can to avoid Player Killing this guild will be a mid tier guild similar to the moonlit black cats they will be good enough to be on the front lines but certainly a long way below the Warriors of the Cosmic Oath. This guild will have a variety of colours, and no set wardrobe but in formal situations (like cross guild raiding) they will all wear a tabard with their sybmol on it, an nuclear explosion symbol.**

**lastly be sure to send your characters to me via PM, PLEASE DO NOT LEAVE CHARACTERS IN REVIEWS.**

**And with that out of the way here is the application sheet :)**

**Character Name - **

**Username - **

**Age -**

**Gender -**

**Character Race -**

**Tradesman or Combatant - **

**Class/Professions - **

**Specific Skills - **

**Casual Clothing (Something they'd wear during a long stay in a safe zone) - **

**Armour (describe the appearance) - **

**Equipment (weapons or tools) - **

**Guild - **

**Role - **

**Rank -**

**Appearance -**

**Backstory -**

**Personality -**

**Fears -**

**Likes -**

**Dislikes -**

**Possible Sub plot (story revolving around this character) -**

**Copy and Paste this fill it out with any character you might want to add and then I will put you in (note if one guild gets over crowded I might turn away some applications)**

**Ranks just tell me how high in the guild ranks, Guild Master, Co-guild Master, Officer, and then you have things below those authorities such as Veteran member, Major, lueatenant, sargeant, and recruit.**

**Keep in mind rank is subjective to change and Role means what they do in raids or outside**

**I don't have any set limit to characters as of yet, but if this story gets popular I MIGHT have to close it at one point, but based on my other stories popularity I don't see that happening anytime soon.**

**Anyway can't wait to see what all of you can come up with, so all I can do now that I've given all the rules to you all is wait.**

**FYI my exams are coming up so really any updates to this will be (depending on the amount of characters I get) at least 2 weeks from now.**

**Until Next Time Ashbringer36 Out**


	2. Chapter 2 Meetings

A/N - could really use some more characters... only got four so far counting mine!

Chapter 1

A month has passed since the release day of Warcraft Online and it was revealed what the game was truly going to be... a game of death.

In that time no one has been able to even so much as find the first raid needed to unlock the next areas... that is until today.

A meeting had been called, inviting the strongest players here, the ones that were doing all they could to fight their way out of this game.

And so a mismatch of player classes and races, ranging from Warriors to Warlocks, to Paladins to mages.

On top of all that both Horde and Alliance members were here, currently seated around tables in the Blue Recluse, a simple bar like inn situated in Stormwind City.

Kirito was leaning against a wall out of sight but aside from him the majority of people here seemed oddly cheerful... as if they weren't about to plan an attack that might mean their own deaths.

"You here on your own?" A person had asked Kirito.

Kirito jumped if only slightly as the person aproached him.

With messy blonde hair, blue eyes, no older then 15 or so and wearing simple green casters robes Kirito was trying to figure out what class this person had chosen as he said. "Yeah, everyone else seems to know each other, you know?"

"I hear you," The person said, "My GM was the one behind this meeting, he and the other officers are finishing making sure they have the map right in the back room, I'm Melke by the way," And at this Melke held out a hand to Kirito.

"Kirito," The black clad swordsman said.

Kirito at the moment wasn't looking all that fancy when it came to armour yet, in truth he only had a black long sleeved shirt with a harness around his chest that had his sword and a few throwing knives attached to it.

"So, big guild?" Kirito asked.

"Nah, we were pretty moderate back in the original WOW, clearing heroics and what not, but there's only like five of us that dropped the cash for Nervegear and started playing this version, and as I was the only one not involved in the mission to finish scouting out the Deadmines... you see my point," Melke explained.

"I see, well they're coming out now," Kirito said pointing to the front of the room.

Indeed two people had called for the attention of the room at large.

"Hello and thank you all for coming, My name is Soup" The man at the front said, wearing simple chainmail armour and a tabard with a nuclear explosion symbol on it Soup stood in front of the group with authority with short brown hair and a serious look in his light emerald eyes.

"And this is Neyru" Soup said pointing to the person up there with him, with faded gray eyes and ear length brown hair, Neyru bore the animal like nose suggesting he had chosen a Pandaren as his race choice and was also clearly in his adulthood just like his companion Soup.

"Let's cut the chit chat and get right to the point," Neyru said stepping up, "We found the entrance, and recently one of the members of our guild found a map of the instance."

At this Melke held up a hand for but a moment with a proud smile on his face, which Neyru and Soup simply gave nods of acknowledgement to.

"So, what do we do?" a girl in the crowd asked.

Kirito and Melke both turned to the girl that had spoken up. the girl had shoulder length brown hair and brown eyes and wearing baggy blue jeans and a muscle shirt with blue and white stripes. She was sitting with a glass of juice in her hand right hand and her left around the wrist of a younger boy that bore a striking resemblance to her, down to the clothing.

"Well, first and foremost we need some coordination, so everyone is going to need to be in groups of five." Neyru said.

"Ideally," Soup added. "With the standard, one tank, one healer and three DPS per group."

At this Melke looked at Kirito with a bit of worry in his eyes, "Yeah... I'm the sixth person in the guild," He said lamely.

"It's alright," Kirito said with a nod, "We'll put together a group, just tell me what roll you fill."

Melke smiled and said, "I'm currently spec'd as a healer, and you're DPS right?"

"Right, okay so one tank and two DPS," Kirito then took a glance around the room and noticed only a handful of people weren't already in a group, "should be fun,"

"Yeah, oh and here," Melke said waving his hand and opening the menu in front of him.

Pressing a few buttons Melke sent a group invite to Kirito who accepted with a smile.

"Alright let's go, remember 2 DPS and 1 tank" Kirito said.

"Kind of hard to forget," Melke said with a nod.

And so the two walked off in two seperate directions.

The Blue Reculse was packed with people but surprisingly finding the people that weren't in a group was surprisingly simple... being one dude in black leather and still wearing his mask and hood was a pretty big giveaway.

"Um, hey," Melke said sheepishly, despite being in a safe zone and under the eyes of at least 40 or so other players The teen player still found himself slightly intimidated by the person.

Said person had a single crossbow at his hip and Melke was getting the feeling he was one of those scout players, similar to Hunters but with superior stealth and no pet to speak of.

"Fine I'll join whatever group your in, just for this raid though!" The scout said with a nod.

"Okay," Melke said with a shrug weaving his hand around his menu and sending an invite to the scout.

As the health bar appeared it became clear the persons username was Rittjitt, but it was pretty easy to tell that he wasn't interested in any form of introduction so Melke just walked on finding another person who looked far friendlier.

This person was a girl, wearing some simple armour, Steel breastplate and with a simple iron sheild on her back and short sword on her hip.

"Hello, I'm Melke," Melke said holding out a hand.

"Alteena, but everyone just shortens it to Teena," the girl had said with a smile.

"Pleasure to meet you," Melke had said shaking her hand pleasantly, "Hey, you wouldn't happen to be a Tank would you?"

"Yeah, why you not in a group?" Teena asked nicely.

"Getting one together," Melke said glance at the spot in the right corner of his vision where another health bar had appeared with the name next to it reading 'Asuna'

_Hopefully DPS_, Melke thought as he made a few movements and sent an invite to group to Alteena.

The group assembled in at a vacant table, but before anyone could say anything about introductions, Neyru and Soup called for attention.

"Alright everyone, now this dungeon is quite simple, basic mobs have the same attacks as the basic mobs outside the dungeon, as for the bosses, they will be explained in your guidebooks as we progress through it." Neyru explained.

At that moment the girl in blue spoke again, "What about the loot?" She asked.

"And you are?" Neyru asked.

"Luna!" She exclaimed.

"Well Luna, we're all going to keep it simple, all money will be divided equally amongst everyone, and the loot system will be personal loot rolls!" Soup said addressing Luna.

Luna nodded simplly with a smile.

"Well then, we'll get going in a few hours, everyone make sure you're all ready and make sure you are all in groups with people you can work with.

**A/N - And... wow, that took longer then I thought.**

**anyway first off I want to say I'm going to be avoiding using characters given to me in Reviews... sorry man.**

**anyway hope you guys enjoyed this, I'll be writing the next chapter before the end of the month, but my other stories should get updates before the next one here**

**Until Next Time Ashbringer36 Out**


End file.
